


Just Begun

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) The battle has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Begun  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** (AU) The battle has just begun.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Answered Prayers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1275205) written for spn_bigpretzel

Jo slid across the front seat of his truck and refused to budge. She had thought once she’d gotten him to notice that she was all grown up that the battle would be over, won, case closed. But she hadn’t quite counted on how stubborn John Winchester could be.

John leaned against the door, a _Budweiser_ beer gripped tight enough in his hand to actually dent the sides. “I already told you, Jo. We can’t.”

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders. “I told you the only way your getting me out of here is over my dead body.”


End file.
